farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Horse Stable
The Horse Stable is a building that was released on February 3rd, 2010. Similar to the Dairy Farm and Chicken Coop, it can contain up to 40 horses and only one can be owned. However, unlike the aforementioned, the stable must be built. The foundation was given as a gift to current farmers whereas new farmers (or those who accidentally sell them) could purchase them from the market. Once a foundation had been acquired, farmers could receive help from their neighbors, by gifts of building materials. A total of 50 building materials are needed before the stable is fully functional. Note: Your stable comes with 1 added brick for free.This information below is correct but you need to buy or receive 9 bricks.'' Materials needed'': Notes * The stable requires 10 of each Building Materials. * Building Materials are also available from the Market at a cost of 1 Farm Cash each. This makes a complete Horse Stable cost 50 Farm Cash if they received the stable as a gift or 49 Farm Cash if the farmer buys one at the market since a brick is already included in the stable. Upon completing 50% of construction, farmers can post feeds which gives their friends one free construction item. Upon completing 100% of construction, farmers get a Grey Horse. Also, if a farmer then posts the completion feed on their wall, neighbors receive a Horse. * Farmers also obtain one of each building material category each time they try to house the wandering stallion, but don't yet possess a completed horse stable. * Horses are normally harvested every 3 days, but when you put them in the Horse Stable, they can be harvested in 1/3 of the regular time (i.e. harvest them every 23 hours). * As of 19 February 2010, any time a farmer collects from their Horse Stable, there is a chance that they will receive special "Consumable Buffs", such as Arborists or Farm Hands in their Gift Box, as well as the chance to share some with their neighbors. * Players can also get a chance to harvest a 100 Free XP. These buffs count towards receiving the Horse Power ribbon. * As of 19 March 2010, when collecting from a Horse Stable with a Stallion in it (Wandering or White) there is a chance of producing a Foal. * As of 15 May 2010, a Horse Stable can be expanded by aquiring the same building materials as needed to build it. Each expansion will add room for 5 more horses, and it's possible to perform this 4 times, making the new maximum capacity 40 horses. Paint Colors As of 19 February 2010, farmers could paint their stables different colors. The colors are available in the market and can be purchased for 5 Farm Cash each. Paint colors: ***NOTE: White Paint will restore the stable to its original color. Horses Different types of animals that can be placed into a horse stable: Horse-icon.png|Horse High Kick Horse-icon.png|High Kick Horse Horse Spectator-icon.png|Horse Spectator Pseudocorn-icon.png|Pseudocorn Gray Horse-icon.png|Gray Horse Black Horse-icon.png|Black Horse Pinto Horse-icon.png|Pinto Horse Appaloosa-icon.png|Appaloosa Haflinger-icon.png|Haflinger White Stallion-icon.png|White Stallion Black Stallion-icon.png|Black Stallion Clydesdale-icon.png|Clydesdale Cream Draft Horse-icon.png|Cream Draft Horse Percheron Horse-icon.png|Percheron Horse Wild Mustang-icon.png|Wild Mustang Brown Pony-icon.png| Brown Pony Pink-Hair Pony-icon.png|Pink-Hair Pony Purple Mane Pony-icon.png|Purple Mane Pony Light Blue Pony-icon.png|Light Blue Pony Silver Pony-icon.png|Silver Pony Black Pony-icon.png|Black Pony Red Horse-icon.png|Red Horse Unreleased Wandering Stallion The Stallion is a special Animal that can be given shelter periodically, it isn't actually put neither in the farm or the stable. The Wandering Stallion is more a condition in which the Stable could yield a Foal, Bonus coins or any of the other Consumables. Trivia * Horse Stables were announced in the official FarmVille Podcast on 29 January 2010. Gallery File:Horse Stable Incomplete-icon.png|Horse Stable, less than 50% complete. File:Horse stable.jpg|Horse Stable, more than 50% complete. File:Horse stable screen.jpg Blue Horse stable.png|A horse stable, painted blue. See Also * Horse Breeding * Dairy Farm * Chicken Coop Category:Buildings Category:Timesavers Category:Buildings For Animals